1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in a portable-type information devices. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for reducing the weight, the thickness and the length of the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, it is required that the area of a picture frame region (portion outside the image forming region) of the liquid crystal display device is further decreased.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel, which is supported by a panel frame. The liquid crystal display device sometimes includes a liquid crystal panel and a light source unit such as a backlight, and the liquid crystal panel and the light source unit are integrally supported by the frame as a liquid crystal display unit. The above frame comprises a first frame for supporting a bottom portion of the liquid crystal panel and a second frame covering an upper peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel and fitted on the first frame. The second frame is fixed to the first frame by means of screws. The first and second frames are formed into a substantially rectangular profile.
In order to fix the second frame to the first frame, both the first and second frames include flanges protruding outside the rectangular profile, and these flanges are overlapped one on another and connected to each other by screws extending perpendicular to the display surface. The above structure is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 11-202787 and No. 2000-47209. However, in the above structure, since the flanges are provided, it is impossible to reduce the area of the picture frame region of the liquid crystal display device.
Therefore, holes (threaded holes) are provided in the fitting regions (the side of the second frame and the side of the first frame) in which the second frame is fitted on the first frame, and the fitting regions are fixed by screws extending parallel to the display surface. The above structure is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patents Publication No. 10-282899 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,237, No. 5,835,139 and No. 6,002,457) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 11-6998 and No. 11-85319. However, when the above structure is adopted, the following problems may be encountered. It is difficult to form threaded holes at accurate positions in the first frame made of resin. Especially, when the threaded holes are formed in a resin member, in many cases, metallic members having threaded holes are insert-molded in resin. In this case, it is difficult to form threaded holes at accurate positions.
Also, with an increasing demand for a liquid crystal display device, a self-standing type liquid crystal display device is increasingly supplied. The self-standing type liquid crystal display device is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent publication No. 7-56516 and No. 11-259011. In a conventional self-standing type liquid crystal display device, the display device such as a liquid crystal display device is arranged in a housing, and the self-standing device including a tilt mechanism is attached to the housing. For the above reasons, it is necessary that the housing is formed into a structure in which the self-standing device including a tilt mechanism can be suitably attached to the housing. However, in the case of a compact liquid crystal display device, it is impossible to provide such a housing. In this case, a chassis is attached to a frame for supporting the display unit, and the tilt mechanism is attached to the chassis.